Dark Paradise
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: —Te quiero frío, despiadado y fatal. —Algún día será ésta vida hermosa y me someto por eso a tu voluntad. SasuHina/Lemon/Longfic.
1. Prologo

_• Disclaimer: Todos los personas pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/Masashi Kishimoto._

_• Características__: SasuHina/Lemon/Longfic_

_• Basado en: Cincuentas Sombras._

* * *

_**-PROLOGO**  
_

_•••_

—¿Como es que pudiste sentirte complacida observando a la persona que más amaste en la vida, con otra que no seas tu?—. La tenue luz de la luna llena penetraba por la ventana de aquella desértica mansión.

—U...una vez, cuando apenas era una niña leí un texto que decía algo así—, se propuso entonces a citar sin tartamudear, el aun ejercía cierto tipo de presión en ella y realmente no quería arruinar la atmósfera cálida y cercana que al fin había logrado crear entre ellos, era un momento insólito. Aclaro la garganta — El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor;no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.

El arqueó una ceja. Era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo.

— Eso es ridículo. ¿Me dirás que te sentiste así? ¿gozaste al ver al Dobe con Haruno? A pesar de tu aspecto no eres un ángel y sabes que no puedes seguir ocultándolo... al menos no a mí.

Claro que no podía ocultarle nada, ella había sido muy transparente a diferencia de el y su insuperable ostracismo.

— El amor es egoísta, obsesivo, impetuoso, posesivo, hostil ... el amor es oscuro.

Ella solo bajo la mirada. Jamás había escuchado su definción sobre el amor. Tal vez el si tenia razón y aquellas frases anteriores habían sido puros clichés, fantasías etéreas, antiguas pretensiones quiméricas. No obstante, se vio en la necesidad de aclararle cierto punto, en algo si había estado muy errado:

— He descubierto que tal vez todo aquello fue una suerte de adoración y nada más ... nada más— hizo una pausa y tomó aire, dándose valentía— la persona que más amé en esta vida, eres tú.

Sus críticos ojos negros se dilataron, jubilosos. Ah, era música para sus oídos. El podía decir exactamente lo mismo y más, pero aun no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

— Eso tiene más sentido, supongo.

A continuación, un silencio sepulcral abrió un enorme abismo entre ellos, ella ya no esperaba un "yo también" por que en el no hacían falta palabras, había aprendido a descifrarlo aunque no del todo aun. Pero inclusive una persona plagada de misterios como el, sintió el insostenible impulso de materializar sus sentimientos, al menos parte de ellos.

— Desde un tiempo a esta parte te has empeñado en cambiar casi todos mis puntos de vista. Casi todos.

Aquello la pilló desprevenida y analizo lentamente la confesión. Sabia a que se refería con ese "casi", había algo en el que jamás cambiaría y eso mismo había sido lo que más la sedució, lo que la atrajo hacia el con una fuerza demoledora hasta el punto de contagiarla — Tu... tu también lo has hecho. Has aflorado en mi esa parte...

— ¿Oscura?

— Si... —. vaciló unos segundos antes de proseguir — como tu has cambiado tus formas.

El esbozó una sonrisa — Hinata ... algún día esta vida será hermosa y me someto por eso a tu voluntad

**•••**

* * *

**N/A: **_Viviendo el último mes del año, con una nueva propuesta. Basándome un poco en las Cincuenta Sombras, solo un poco._

_Por favor, no empiecen con el famoso y clásico "¿por que tan corto?" ES UN PROLOGO! y me gustan las cosas concretas y exactas, nada de rodeos, no soy Rosa Montero ... jajaja._


	2. I

_he´s in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy_

_Come alive, alive._

_• I_

_**A**_quella dolosa guerra había sido librada, Naruto Uzumaki era el resplandeciente sexto Hokage y de la mano de fu eficaz gobierno llegó la insurrección de la aldea escondida entre las hojas por encima del resto de las naciones enemigas, que como siempre acecharán ocultas detrás de la desdicha y el infortunio para cazar la más propicia situación e invadir, devastadores y despiadados. Un sin fin de vidas se cobraron voluntarias o no, por el bien de sus pares y de las generaciones venideras. Entre las más luctuosas perdidas se encontraba el reconocido y ya muy homenajeado hasta esta parte Neji "El Genio" Hyuga. Dejando como saldo una enorme placa en el arco de entrada de dicha aldea, grabada en esta se podía leer "_Si siembras una acción cosechas un hábito, si siembras un hábito cosechas un carácter, si siembras un carácter cosechas un destino_."

Rozó con sus pálidas y suaves yemas el tibio metal que resplandece fogoso debido a su tonalidad dorada y a los rayos del implacable sol veraniego que azotaba despiadado Konoha. Sintió su sudoración recorrer su sien impetuosa y decidió retomar su marcha hacia el interior de predio pero sin antes exhalar y desprender un aliento cálido mezclado con un dolor profundo acompañado de un suave y a la vez escalofriante murmuro — Hermano …

En estado inerte, ajena al tiempo, a cada instante. Otro día vacío parecía transcurrir en Konoha, presentándole dos claras opciones: resignarse a vivir por inercia o fundar un sueño y correr tras el. Miradas compasivas la envolvían. ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta cuando la perseguirían emanando pena por ella y ofreciéndole falsas condolencias?. Una leve brisa le provoco una pequeña sensación de frió en la parte baja de la espalda y elevo unos centímetros su flequillo dejando a la vista de los aldeanos el terrorífico sello del destino, identificándola como miembro del Bouke.

Sus ojos plata reflejaron como un lago reflecta la luz de la la luna, el rostro curioso de los transeúntes quienes le disparaban miradas indiscretas y pocos disimuladas.

Se dirigía hacia la torre del triunfal Hokage, años atrás se encontraría con ambas manos posicionadas en su pecho, mejillas incandescentes y un trote suave, con sus ojos reluciendo un brillo especial y su azulado cabello bailoteando con el viento. Pero la llama que yacía en su interior y se avivaba súbitamente cada vez que escuchaba aquel alegre y despreocupado tono de voz, se había extinguido hacia largos, dolorosos y punzantes meses atrás. Luego como por arte de magia en un exacto momento en el que el dolor y los problemas que azotaban su cotidianidad comenzaron a disiparse por si solos y luego de haberlo anhelado tanto, se percato de que uno a veces necesita de esos problemas que te explotan en la cara para acordase de que realmente esta vivo.

Pero las esquirlas de la perdida de Neji enterradas en su corazón aun se sienten vigorosas hincadas en su alma y le gritan estrepitosas ¿por que no ella en lugar de el?.

A veces, sentía su fisionomía tan mórbida que creía desvanecerse con la brisa. Y desaparecer, a veces le gustaría desaparecer...

Pero ahora no es momento. En la torre del Hokage, necesita aclarar un par de dudas en cuanto a su última prueba para confirmar a que escuadrón de las fuerzas ANBU va a pertenecer y claro, si es que voy a pertenecer. Se encuentra tan asustada como emocionada y lleva consigo una ansiedad poderosa, sus piernas tiemblan como si tuviera doce años.

Se había dispuesto a seguir con el sueño de su primo adoptándolo como propio.

_- Que el destino de gente como nosotros es ser vencidos, ¿eso dijiste?. Mira cómo estamos ahora. El destino es algo que tú decides-_

Sus palabras llegaron inadvertidas y le resonaron como un eco en la sien mientras una cálida aura en el mediodía veraniego la acaricia como una bendición, intentando consolarla. No cierra los ojos pero sus parpados aplican una leve fuerza. También había decidido que ya no se vería corrompida por sus inoportunas lagrimas, símbolo de humillación. Ya no lloraría nunca más, aunque pateen profundo en su orgullo.

— ¡Hina-chan!— una voz escandalosa y conocida la despoja violentamente de sus cavilaciones.

Guiada por el sonido de aquella voz dirijo su vista hacia Ichikaru, para variar allí se encontraba el Hokage. Nada de casualidades. En la marcha a su encuentro notó que no estaba solo y al parecer su acompañante es nadie mas ni nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Increíble, no le había visto desde el último enfrentamiento en la guerra y se encontraba demasiado lejos de el en aquella ocasión. Desde que se supo de su regreso a Konoha no tuvo oportunidad de cruzarle y gracias a kami por que el le produce pánico, y cada vez que recuerda sus oscuras e invasivas pupilas encarnarse y lucir aquellas aspas demoníacas en ellas, le producía un mal insano en su estomago que no lograba definir . Suspiró aliviada de todos modos, pensó que Naruto se podría encontrar junto a Sakura y eso le resultaría miles de veces más incomodo y muy penoso teniendo en cuenta que ella conoció sus sentimientos por su pareja e intenta ser exageradamente amable con ella, accionar que la impacienta demasiado. Hubiera preferido que la deteste.

— Naruto-kun—. Saludó amablemente. La pone feliz verlo tan alegre como siempre. Definitivamente los aldeanos necesitan de el, han pasado por muchas situaciones tristes y el positivismo que irradia Naruto es sumamente necesario para afrontar las situaciones que acontecen.

— ¿Como estas Hina-chan? ¿Quieres probar?— le extiende repentinamente su plato, el cual contiene aquellos fideos languideciendo en un laguna de sopa con una coloración extraña, aunque no olía tan mal como se la veía. En un alto reflejo, Hinata, colocó ambas manos al frente rechazando la oferta.

— No...no gracias. Naruto-kun me estaba dirigiendo hacia la torre por que ...

— ¡Si lo sé!— la interrumpió —No estés preocupada, la prueba será sencilla y no tardarás en obtener tu mascara de neko, eres muy capaz.

La actitud determinante de Naruto es algo que la va a deslumbrar por el resto de su vida. Ambos se enviamos una cálida sonrisa. Luego, el comenzó a codear a su acompañante quien no había considerado el detalle de voltearse y saludar. Por lo que Hinata pudo interpretar, el no ha cambiado en absolutamente nada. El pensar en todas las tragedias por las que debió transitar para que su personalidad se haya vuelto tan sombría le deja un sabor amargo en la boca, tanto ahora, como cuando más de una vez abordó ese tema sola un día cualquiera.

— ¡Teme, mira quien está! es Hinata Hyuga ¿la recuerdas?— la miró por sobre la espalda, comenzó su recorrido desde los pálidos y pequeños pies los cuales solo calzaban unas sandalias ninja clásicas hasta que sus lóbregos ojos se chocaron en seco y se vieron reflejados en los plata. En esa fracción de segundo, la tensión se hizo presente y un toque eléctrico cruzó el aire como si de un fogoso rayo se tratara o al menos esa fue la sensación que invadió el lugar. Ella trago saliva y le resulto como si tragase un cactus venenoso, por kamisama, que mirada tan intensa. Se dijo … ¡se dijo que debía evadirla!.

— Claro que la recuerdo— se limitó a saludar con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza y volvió a su posición inicial.

Le resultó difícil de creer que el la recuerda, creía que jamás habían cruzado palabras. Repentinamente se siente invadida por una extraña sensación de nerviosismo de esas que creía haber superado hace varios años atrás. Temblorosa, respondió al saludo — Ho...hola, Sasuke-kun.

— Que bueno, por que ella realizará la prueba junto contigo para que les sean asignados los puestos en las fuerzas ANBU— El Uchiha comenzó a examinarla de nueva cuenta con un gesto de desaprobación. El percibir esa gélida evaluación solo pudo optar por desviar sus ojos hacia algún punto perdido e intentar disimular el escozor que se hacia presente en sus mejillas.

Para romper ese incomodo silencio Naruto retomó la palabra — Eres poseedora del Byakugan, seguramente formarás parte del escuadrón de rastreo.

— Si... también lo pensé así — le envió una amable sonrisa. Naruto estaba en lo cierto, aunque nunca había rastreado ninjas renegados excepto al que en ese momento tenia frente a ella, tantos años junto al olfato de Kiba y a los insectos de Shino habían sido sabios y fructíferos. Se jactaba de ser una buena rastreadora, aunque no la mejor. Ella jamás se considera mejor que alguien en ningún aspecto.

— Dime Hyuga— le dijo Sasuke sin dejar de observarla —, ¿sabes manipular una katana?

¿Una katana? buena pregunta, siquiera se habia acercado a alguna — N..no.

—Lo supuse. Dime ¿has torturado a alguien?.

Lo miro horrorizada mientras sentía la bilis invadirle la garganta provocando una sensación amarga como la voz de su interrogante ¿como se le ocurre? — No ...

—Claro, en el único escuadrón que puedes ingresar es en uno que lave los chalecos del cuerpo policial de Konoha.

Pestañeó un par de veces sin asimilar las duras palabras que aquel ente del mal le había lanzado. Eso fue un golpe en el estomago de aquellos que suelen dejarte sin aire y la habia hecho sentir tremendamente humillada pero, de inmediato supone que debe comprenderle, aunque sea difícil, debía entenderlo. Sasuke siempre había sido una maquina de destilar veneno y despotricar contra todos. Aunque si bien podría apostar su Kekkei Genkai que esta era la primera vez que el le faltaba el respeto. Confiaba que en el fondode aquel pozo macabro había un niño dulce poseedor de la sonrisa más hipnotizante del mundo. Lo imaginó sonriendo y creyó que debió haber sido un espectáculo para alquilar balcones. Luego sacudío su cabeza levemente para apartar pensamientos bobos ante los incrédulos ojos marinos del Hokage.

— ¡Sasuke eres un bastardo! Hinata es muy capaz.

Naruto levaba el tono de voz a la defensiva de los pobres, como siempre y la "pobre" en este caso era ella. Eso la acababa de enojar como pocas veces sucedía. Se estaban llendo al caño muchas de las cosas que se habia jurado y re- jurado minutos antes sobre la placa de su difunto primo.

_Déjame decirte Naruto-kun, que ya no lo necesito por que me dispuse a cambiar y ningún ninja renegado y desertor, por muy trágico que sea su pasado, me utilizara como el chivo expiatorio de su viejo calvario_— No, no te preocupes Naruto-kun. Pronto deberá tragarse esas las palabras.

El hokage Uzumaki abrió los ojos como dos platos mientras una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa se dirigió hacia su teme amigo, le encantaban las sorpresas que Hinata siempre guardaba pero luego de aquel ese episodio con Pain, aseguró que esta era la segunda. Y Sasuke… Sasuke sin darse por aludido se limitó a beber un sorbo de te.

Naruto esta vez, entrecerró los ojos para fijar su vista en el Uchiha, por que podría jurar que acababa de sonreír.

* * *

**N/A: **_Fiestas, verano, el casamiento de mi hermana, bloqueo mental. Creo que no tengo forma de justificar mi ausencia. Solo resta decir que me pondré a actualizar tan pronto como pueda y que aunque no lo crean los extrañé. Estoy editando un poco este fic, lo quiero mas intenso._

_GOMENASAI!_

**Saludos-.**


End file.
